Amnesia
by Flaren Nakuru
Summary: Naku la hermana de JaeJoong a perdido la memoria, ¿que sucedera ahora?


-Disculpe,... ¿quien es usted...?

Le dijo ella mirándolo extrañada, sorprendiéndolo a él y a su amor que estaba detrás. Le soltó la mano, que tenia dulcemente agarrada desde que pudo entrar a verla.

-Soy... Soy yo, JaeJoong... -dijo tragando con dificultad, intentando sonreírle- Naku, ¿no me reconoces?

-¿JaeJoong...? -lo miro mas extrañada aun- ¿Naku...? Lo siento, no se quienes son esas personas.

El medico entro y pidió que salieran, dejándola allí en aquella cama de hospital mirando desde la ventana el paisaje.

JaeJoong había vuelto con Hana a la sala de espera. En aquellos momentos no sabían en que pensar, había sido todo tan rápido, no sabían que había ocurrido. Solo que desde el hospital llamaron porque habían encontrado a su hermana en una cuneta, supuestamente la habían atropellado, fue leve no hubo heridas graves pero... había sufrido un fuerte golpe en la cabeza. JaeJoong se sentó agarrándose la cabeza con las manos.

-Nena~ -solo pudo susurrar aquello mientras intentaba aguantarse las lagrimas. La morena se sentó a su lado y lo abrazo.

No sabían cuantas horas habían pasado, pero el eco de unos pasos apurados provenientes del pasillo, hizo que se fijaran en aquella figura que se paro en seco. Los miraba con cara preocupada, y su respiración agitada no le permitía pronunciar con claridad las palabras.

-Hyu-hyu-ung... Noo-noona-a -fue lo único en claro que pudo decir, mientras se paraba a tragar costosamente.

Hana se levanto entre sollozos y lo abrazo. No podía hacer otra cosa, no era capaz de decirle lo sucedido. JaeJoong también quedo en silencio. Desde que habían llegado a casa tras los ensayos, Naku no estaba, no respondía a las llamadas, el había salido corriendo y seguro había buscado por toda la ciudad por ella en aquella noche fría de invierno.

Pero como su hyung se armo de valor y lo miro seriamente.

-YunHo... -el lo miro, mientras Hana se soltaba del abrazo para dejar que se vieran frente a frente- Naku esta bien, aunque a sido un accidente no tiene nada grave,... -el rostro del moreno se ilumino, iba a preguntar si podía pasar a verla pero se contuvo al ver que JaeJoong y Hana seguían serios- Pero... tiene amnesia.

YunHo empalideció de pronto.

_-Doctor, ¿que le pasa a mi hermana? -JaeJoong se adelanto a preguntar mientras esperaba nervioso una respuesta._

_-Su hermana tiene amnesia, es la consecuencia del accidente. Ha perdido completamente la memoria, no sabe quien es. No existe un tratamiento eficaz, tal vez la recupere por casualidad o tal vez no -Hana intento guardar la compostura, pero tenia un nudo en la garganta- Será mejor que la ayudéis a que vuelve a su vida habitual, eso podría conseguir que volvieran sus recuerdos pero será mejor que no la agobiéis, poco a poco._

La castaña se quedo mirando como aquel chico moreno entraba en la habitación y se sentaba cerca.

-Ho-hola... -intentaba hablar con normalidad pero le costaba un poco- ¿Como estas?

Ella lo miro y le sonrió.

-Bien... o eso creo... -miro a su alrededor- Si estoy en un hospital algo tuvo que pasarme pero... no recuerdo lo que... -poso su mano en su mentón- Y usted, ¿que hace aquí?

-Por favor, llámame de tu -hizo una leve mueca.

-Lo siento -ella sonrió- Dime, ¿que haces tu aquí? ¿As venido a visitar a alguien?

-Si... -la señalo- A ti.

-¡Ooh! -ella se sorprendió- Pero, yo no te conozco...

Él le cogio la mano tiernamente.

-Aun así,... ¿no te hace ilusión?

La castaña se quedo en silencio.

-Es verdad, nadie a venido a verme desde que desperté y vi a aquel chico tan guapo y la chica morena... -lo miro fijamente- No los conozco tampoco, pero me gustaría volver a verlos,... no se por que pero me agrado verlos... -se tapo la boca con la mano- Y tu haces que me sienta feliz... -se giro sonrojada.

-Me llamo YunHo -dijo sobresaltándola- Llámame por mi nombre si quieres...

-Yun-Ho...

De repente, la castaña se agarro la cabeza.

-¿Estas bien? Dime, ¿que te pasa? -YunHo se levanto de la silla intentando ayudarla, una enfermera entro apurada y otra mando salir al moreno de la habitación.

YunHo estaba desconcertado, pero aun así no quería irse, sin volver a verla, tenía que volver a verla. JaeJoong y Hana casi tuvieron que llevárselo a rastras de vuelta a casa. Volverían, se darían una merecida ducha para después descansar un poco. Al día siguiente tenían una agenda que cumplir.

Tras llegar a casa y contarles a todos lo sucedido, una tristeza les inundo los corazones pero se intentaron animar diciendo que había una posibilidad de hacerle recordar poco a poco. Por tal cosa, Kiki se ofreció a pasar a saber como iba mientras todos trabajan, ya que al ser escritora tenía más tiempo que los demás.

El día lo habían pasado mal, sobre todo YunHo. No había podido evitar estar nervioso, y le costaba disimularlo. Los demás se sentían preocupados, en parte tenían ganas de ir a verla, aunque JaeJoong les habían dicho que no podían ir todos.

Al final, decidieron que YunHo fuera a verla solo.

-¿Por que? ¿Por que no puedo verla? -YunHo estaba en el pasillo que daba a la habitación pero las enfermeras le impedían el paso.

-No puede verla nadie que no sea familiar -la enfermera volvió a decirle- A tenido recaídas muy graves... -dijo mirándolo fijamente.

El moreno sabía a lo que se refería, lo del día anterior.

-Pero... -volvió a insistir.

-Por favor, no insista. No me haga llamar a seguridad.

YunHo se mordió el labio y agacho la cabeza volviendo a la sala de espera. Cogio el móvil y llamo a su hyung.

En menos de media hora JaeJoong se sentaba a su lado en la sala.

-No te preocupes... -le froto la espalda intentando animarle- Le diré de tu parte lo que quieras...

-Pero... -susurro YunHo aun con la cabeza agachada- Tanto que se lo digas no me recordara...

JaeJoong entristeció.

-A mi tampoco me recuerda pero, tenemos que ser capaces de hacerle recordar. -medio sonrió- Pronto volverá a casa y entonces podremos recordarle como era su vida en familia.

De repente, una enfermera llego apurada donde ellos.

-Disculpe -dijo algo nerviosa- Disculpe, ¿es usted el hermano de la paciente de la habitación 289? -JaeJoong afirmo- Venga, venga un momento por favor. Ha recordado algo, ha recordado.

JaeJoong marcho apurado con la enfermera, mientras YunHo sentía un pequeño alivio en el corazón.

Unos días después dieron el alta a Nakuru, tenia que volver de vez en cuando donde el medico para ver la mejorías. Pero no todo era tan perfecto como se lo habían imaginado...

-¿Como es posible? ¿Como es...? -la morena dejo de pasear, sentándose al lado de su amor- ¿Estará bien con el?

-Claro que si, sabes que el es una gran persona y un gran amigo. La cuidara bien,...

-Pero... -suspiro- Después de comer vamos a verla, ¿si?

-No se si querrá venir ese babo... -lo ultimo lo susurro- Desde que se entero, esta mas deprimido, y ahora cada vez que llegamos a casa se encierra en su habitación,... la otra noche que me desperté lo vi, al cruzarme con él en el pasillo. Creo que había ido al baño o a la cocina, tenía los ojos rojos de llorar,... Nena,... -Jae se abrazo a ella- Esto se solucionara pronto ¿verdad? Todo volverá a ser como antes...

Hana aunque quería decirle que si, sabia que todo seria mas complicado.

Allí se encontraban los dos sentados. Ella mirando el paisaje a través de la ventana, mientras el tomaba anotaciones en unos papeles. De repente, paro y la miro.

-Naku...

-¿Si? -ella se giro y lo miro. Su mirada seguía vacía.

- ... -intento sonreír- ¿quieres un te?

Ella afirmo mientras el se levantaba.

Todo era muy raro, solo se acordaba de el, mientras que a su propia familia, su novio y amigos no, ¿porque?

-¿Por que...? -susurro.

_La mente humana es muy extraña. Tal vez lo recuerde porque lo vio antes del accidente o cualquier situación._

Tablo recordó entonces, aquel día cuando ella tuvo el accidente...

_Intentaba relajarse, habían estado en varios programas y ahora tenia un corto descanso antes de salir a casa de la novia de Mithra, donde ya estaba el, y donde montarían una pequeña fiesta._

_Su móvil comenzó a sonar._

_-¿Si? -no se preocupo de mirar el numero, aunque tampoco era conocido._

_-Tablo... _

_-¡Naku! ¿Que pasa?_

_-Tablo,... esta lloviendo mucho... no te molestaría si espero un poco en tu casa a que pare..._

_-¿Estas cerca? -se sorprendió- ¿Paso a buscarte?_

_-No, no te molestes, enseguida llego... -hubo un silencio, por el sonido de fondo debía estar en una cabina- Podrías prepararme algo calentito, estoy calada hasta los huesos y comienzo a tener frío..._

_-Si, si. Te estaré esperando._

_Tras horas de espera no llego. La llamo varias veces pero daba apagado o fuera de cobertura. Llamo entonces a JaeJoong y así se entero del accidente._

Suspiro, aquello era tan raro, tan triste,... sobre todo por ellos... por el...

Cuando entro en el salón, Naku estaba de pie apoyada en la ventana. Había comenzado a llover.

-¿Naku? -se acerco a ella, estaba llorando- ¿Estas bien?

-Oppa... -lo abrazo- Me siento triste... Cuando veo la lluvia me duele el alma,... mi corazón llora... -se desmayo.

_Alguien le agarraba la mano en una habitación bastante familiar._

_-Esta semana hemos estado muy ocupados pero, hoy podremos ir al cine juntos. La mañana la tenemos libre así que podremos descansar... -alzo la vista viendo a la persona que le hablaba y le sonreía, mientras entrelazaba sus manos- Naku espérame en nuestro sitio de siempre, iré a buscarte allí._

_-Si -sonrió ella mientras el la abrazaba._

La castaña se despertó de pronto, estaba acostada en el sofá. Al lado estaba Tablo mirándola preocupado.

-¿Estas mejor?

-Si... gracias... -ella se sentó y se agarro la cabeza con la mano, mientras pensaba- Ese sueño... ese chico, es el mismo chico moreno que vino a verme al hospital... ¿Como era su nombre? ¿Como era?

Se oyó el sonido proveniente de un móvil, Tablo se levanto y fue a buscarlo.

Naku quedo pensativa, su cabeza comenzaba a dolerle muchísimo. Pero quería recordar, quería recordar su nombre,...

-Yun...Ho... -abrió los ojos de golpe levantándose- ¡YunHo!

-Vamos a tener visita, JaeJoong y Hana van a pasar mas tarde... -Tablo quedo de hielo al ver la puerta del piso abierta, al volver al salón.- ¿Naku? ¡Naku! -busco en el edificio pero allí ya no estaba.

-Solo fueron unos minutos,... -Tablo había ido al piso de todos para contárselo- No se a donde a ido, la busque pero no la encontré... Espero que este bien... Lo siento...

-No pasa nada Tablo, no te preocupes no tienes la culpa -YooChun intento animarlo.

-Pues, lo mejor será ir a buscarla -dijo ChangMin.

Todos afirmaron y comenzaron a prepararse para marchar a buscarla.

JaeJoong se levanto y se dirigió al cuarto de YunHo. Como todos aquellos días la puerta esta cerrada con llave. Llamo.

-¡YunHo! ¡YunHo! -volvió a golpear mientras subía su tono de voz- ¡Ábreme la puerta! ¡Ábrela!

Lentamente se oyó como alguien abría.

-Uhmm... -el cuarto estaba en penumbra.

-¿Vas a estar siempre así? -lo empujo un poco para poder entrar. Encendió la luz- Naku se a escapado de casa de Tablo. -el líder empalideció- Tienes que ir a buscarla. Tú sabes donde puede estar.

-Pero, ha perdido la memoria...

-¡No la a perdido para siempre! -JaeJoong lo miro serio- Y aun así, inconscientemente ira a los lugares que solía frecuentar.

-Nuestro lugar secreto... -susurro el moreno.

-Si -afirmo JaeJoong- Corre ve a buscarla, y tráeme de vuelta a mi hermana,... por favor -lo empujo levemente.

YunHo cogio un abrigo y salio apurado, sin decir nada mas.

Corrió, sin importarle nada. Corrió, solo mirando hacia adelante. Corrió, con todas sus fuerzas aunque la lluvia lo estaba mojando. Corrió, aunque el frío le calaba hasta los huesos. Y al final llego...

Miro a cada lado en su búsqueda, allí no había nadie,... se dejo caer en el suelo agotado, llorando,...

-¿Por que lloras? ¿Te encuentras mal?

Aquella voz, YunHo se giro sorprendido.

-Naku -se levanto y la abrazo- Naku estas bien.

-Si...-ella lo miro extrañada- Tú... -se desmayo entre sus brazos.

Cuando abrió los ojos, noto como su mano estaba agarrada. Vio como el moreno estaba mirándola fijamente mientras la abrazaba, le sonrió.

-¿Estas mejor? -le pregunto mientras le acaricio el pelo.

-YunHo... -le susurro- Es tu nombre, YunHo.

Él se sorprendió.

-¡¿Te acuerdas de mi?

-Me acorde de tu nombre. Es tu nombre, ¿verdad?

-Sii -el sonrió.

-Y ¿como es que sabias donde estaba?

-Por que... -YunHo la miro fijamente- Te lo había prometido, te había prometido que vendría a buscarte. -se acerco a ella- Te amo~

Y la beso, la beso como siempre lo hacia. Descargando todo el amor que sentía por ella.

La castaña sorprendida al principio, acabo abrazándolo y dejándose llevar. Un montón de emociones se acumularon y como si estuviese viendo una película a cámara rápida, escenas y escenas.

_Naku se encontraba en la cocina con Hana, ayudándola con el desayuno. YunHo entro sonriente y la agarro de la mano. Le guiño un ojo a la morena, y se llevo a la castaña a su cuarto._

_-Esta semana hemos estado muy ocupados pero, hoy podremos ir al cine juntos, a la ultima sesión. La mañana la tenemos libre, así que podremos descansar... -le sonrió, mientras entrelazaba sus manos- Naku espérame en nuestro sitio de siempre, iré a buscarte allí._

_-Si, Yunnie -sonrió ella mientras se abrazaban- Allí te estaré esperando._

_Pero cuando llego la hora, no apareció._

_-YunHo... -susurro sollozando- No tardes, por favor..._

_Las horas pasaban lentamente, el frío comenzaba a apoderarse completamente de todo su cuerpo. Tiritaba sin poder evitarlo, mientras sus dientes chirriaban al tocarse. El vaho que se formaba al expirar,... fue entonces cuando comenzó a llover, una fría lluvia que no le favorecía en absoluto. Siguió esperando pero,... al verse ya completamente mojada decidió volver a casa. _

_Había apurado con su paso pero aun así perdió el autobús. Miro su móvil, se le había acabado la batería._

_-Acaso hoy es mi día negro... -suspiro viendo que había una cabina cercana, pero solo tenia para una llamada- No tengo ganas de volver a casa... lo llamare a el... -tras marcar el numero- Tablo..._

_Había decidido ir a casa de Tablo andando, le quedaba un poco lejos pero tenia ganas de caminar un rato, sola en aquella noche solitaria, en sus pensamientos..._

_Y no se dio cuenta que estaba comenzando a cruzar sin mirar justo cuando aquel coche estaba casi encima... volviéndose todo negro..._

-Perdóname -la voz de YunHo hizo que volviera a la realidad dejando sus recuerdos- No llegue a tiempo, no pude,... -los ojos del moreno se llenaron en lagrimas- Nos mandaron hacer un programa especial a ultima hora. No pudimos negarnos... Te llame pero daba fuera de cobertura, te mande un mensaje,... Supuse que estarías en casa, pero al volver no estabas, por eso vine apurado pero no estabas aquí... -le agarro el rostro atrayéndola al suyo mientras la besaba dulcemente- Lo siento...

Ella le tapo la boca con un dedo.

-No digas mas... -sonrió- Tu no tienes la culpa, Yunnie...

Se quedo sorprendido.

-¿Yunnie? ¿Lo recuerdas? Me recuerdas... ¿lo recuerdas todo?

-Si... más o menos -sonrió tímidamente- Será mejor que volvamos a casa por que todos estarán preocupados, ¿no crees?

El moreno sonrió y la abrazo de nuevo.

-No quiero desaparecer de tus recuerdos... -sollozo- No quiero...

-Pues será mejor que empieces a ayudarme a recordar mas cosas por que aun noto como me faltan recuerdos -sonrió echándole la lengua la castaña.

YunHo se acerco y la volvió a besar, con el mismo amor que sentía por ella.


End file.
